User talk:Tjdrum2000
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Burger King! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Digifiend (Talk) 00:17, 23 October 2012 Re: 1987 20th Century Fox logo Could you link to the specific image, thanks. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Done! :) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:42, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: About the "In-Credit Variations" "In-Credit" is a term I've never heard used before, "opening credits" is the wording I would use, so no complaints from me. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Requesting SVGs for non-SVG files. Please tell us again why you want SVG-only files. Thanks, TJ. Snelfu (talk) 02:37, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I'm only requesting them for some images that have logos in low quality and in no other format, and I'm pretty sure SVG is the type of image that has the highest quality when it comes to logos (since you can zoom in on them, I guess). Also, the Editing guidelines say that "SVG and PNG are the preferred filetypes", so... Tjdrum2000 (talk) 16:39, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright... I can't stop you from posting SVG recreations, but go easy on the tags, please. It's like showing people we don't care about the original source materials. Just saying, is all. Snelfu (talk) 23:19, July 20, 2017 (UTC) P.S.: What is your opinion of screen captures? :::I guess screen captures are useful as placeholders for until a better version of a logo is made or uploaded. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:52, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Oxygen Hello. I see you are adding sections to Oxygen (TV network) like first era, Oh! The Oxygen Network, and second era. Well, I wanted to let you know that during that period of time from 2003 to 2008, "Oh! The Oxygen Network" was never the official name, and it was still referred to as "Oxygen". I got in a serious edit war with JadenR2016 over this, and it ended in him being banned from all Fandom wikis. I'm not mad, but I'm just letting you know about this whole thing. So I kindly ask that you please do not add those sections again. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:55, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sorry, who are you? You're not an admin, so I don't know why you're the one who's talking to me about something like this. And by the way, if it has a different name, I'm pretty sure that means a different name era should be added (or whatever those things are called). Tjdrum2000 (talk) 21:59, July 24, 2017 (UTC) "Stop Undoing My Edits" Is everything okay here? I see messages about you removing "bad quality" images, re-tagging stuff with SVG Needed, and telling to stop reverting your edits. We've told you before about that behavior, T.J. If there are any problems, let us know. We don't want to take evasive action, so please try and work it out with your fellow peers. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 03:19, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Civilized discussion Hello. Just saw your message. I’ll be completely honest, your initial reply about two months ago was somewhat rude, which explains the tone of my reply after, but I am willing to let that go to have a civilized discussion. I was annoyed with a specific user who kept changing everything, as you saw above (who got banned by Fandom later), and I just did not want to see anyone else become a part of it. However, if you feel strongly about the issue, I’m willing to let any hard feelings go and discuss why you want that section the way you want. All I ask is that you don’t change it yourself until we come to an agreement. Thank you and please get back to me as soon as you can. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:49, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Can I have a word? A little reminder that I am NOT an admin on here, but what you did with the 20th Century Fox/Others was not cool. Plus some of the German films from FoxKino that had the 20th Century Fox logo like "Rico, Oskar und die Tieferschatten" (The Pasta Detectives) was 100% real. If you continue doing this and saying it was unnecessary, I'm gonna have to talk to an admin to deal with you. End of chat. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:36, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :I don't care if the images are real. They really don't have any significance if their films aren't listed on the list of the Fox films on Wikipedia. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 00:39, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Sorry for the late response, but I've unprotected it now. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:19, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, but I still can't rename it and its subpages back to Warner Home Video, which is its current name. Can you rename it for me since you're an admin? Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:30, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Done. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:46, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:47, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Warner Bros. Studios article Why did you remove the image from the Tiny Toon Adventures intro? I included it since I thought it may seem valuable to the article. MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 01:10, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't think it belongs there since the article's about the main logos and not the variants. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 01:12, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Couldn't I also put the variant in an Other page of the latter article? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 01:16, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Your Behavior About Oxygen TJ, I am really getting annoyed with dealing with you about the naming issue for Oxygen. The brand name has always been Oxygen, even between 2003 and 2008, end of story: https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Oxygen_(TV_channel)&diff=131422981&oldid=131349202. Also, your behavior of ignoring my first response and messaging me a month later with me responding after, then messaging me 3 months later (today) is not appropriate. You said you wanted a civilized discussion, but unfortunately, your behavior proves that that time has passed. You are extremely on thin ice with every single administrator here after being blocked three times. If you don’t control your behavior about this, then you will be banned from Logopedia. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:27, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Even worst, he removed some 20th Century Fox images from the 20th Century Fox/Other article! I say that enough is ENOUGH. Bye-Bye. See ya... LATER! --Rodney16 (talk) 22:19, January 18, 2018 (UTC)